


day to night to morning, keep with me in the moment

by bibi_poppy



Category: The Reprise of The Spear Hero, 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Genre: (sm blushing), And they were husbands (oh my god they were husbands), Blushing, M/M, Nudity, back massage, soft erotica vibes, the "dont look" thing was inspired from my sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibi_poppy/pseuds/bibi_poppy
Summary: A descriptive and sort of erotic take on the bath scene where Motoyasu washes Naofumi's back.(wrote this while i was dying, so hopefully enjoy my sick-induced writing)
Relationships: Iwatani Naofumi/Kitamura Motoyasu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 188





	day to night to morning, keep with me in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> (um the notes being up here looked rlly weird cus there was a lot, sooo i put it at the bottom, but i def recommend reading them first. i mean u dont have too, but i just recommend u do *shrug*)

"Hey, let me wash your back?"

"Oh, umm, okay." Naofumi's response almost seems hesitant when it enters the room, but even so, there's a soft splash of water as he stands. Motoyasu listens as the liquid sways and laps over the wood of the barrel. Droplets plop into the surface of the bath, tinkling as they strike the mock pool, like drums that chimed instead of pounded. Such sound plays lightly into Motoyasu's ears and just as he's about to walk around the corner, that gentle voice rings out again.

"B-But don't look, okay?" It's a bit quiet and all sorts of bashful as this Naofumi is much tamer than the one Motoyasu was used to. The slight nerves in his vocals is a little charming, but the favor in question leaves the blonde confused. It's not as though he has an issue with the request, as odd as it is, though Motoyasu is a bit bewildered by this seemingly insecure attitude. He knew this Naofumi was sweeter, that is, expressively so, but this? Well, Motoyasu thinks it's a little cute anyways.

"Of course, father! Don't worry, I won't stare at your chest!" That sparks quite the reaction, he notes as Naofumi chokes at the reply. 

"W-What are you saying now?!" He listens and waits for Naofumi to call him as the male steps out of the barrel. Wet patters of feet trail a little aways from the substitute tub; a few seconds pass before Motoyasu finally hears him.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Motoyasu keeps his eyes focused on the floor while walking over to where Naofumi is seated. Once he gets the sense he's close, he positions himself behind the other, eyes closed and holding out his hands. A cloth and soap bar is pressed into them carefully. The blonde grasps onto the items, stretches and leans over to dunk the soap into the water. The rag is already soaked, but the bar had dried a bit. He rubs the two together, fabric becoming thick and slimy as suds build-up and splay out over his hands.

Finally, he brushes the material over Naofumi's back, all while looking away. The quiet is deafening as he simply scrubs at any sweat and grime with no clear direction. Motoyasu supposes this is fine, but the silence is a bit awkward. Of course, it doesn't help that he's purposefully turned elsewhere, so with nothing to focus on he can only pay attention to the tenseness in Naofumi's shoulders. The faintly tightened muscles indicate that Naofumi himself is a bit nervous in the moment too. He grazes his free hand over the other male's upper arm as though it's leverage, squeezes the limb very gingerly and smooths the rag over his spine. When he subtly kneads into the bone near his mid-back, he almost pauses at hearing the soft sigh that escapes Naofumi. Father must be exhausted, Motoyasu thinks.

He's likely been stockpiling stress from all these events. Motoyasu guesses his father needed this to relax. So much distraught isn't healthy, and Motoyasu would not stand by and let Naofumi bear it alone.

' _ Father must've been so worried!' _ He thinks.

As he pushes a bit lower into the smaller man's back, he catches a tiny hitch in Naofumi's breath. A slow release of air while Motoyasu glides the cloth in return to his upper vertebrae. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious and the little noises of relief only made him want to take a peek even more. Just as the apple-red of his eyes shifted over, he instantly flicked them back to the wall. He shouldn't. He definitely shouldn't. Father told him not to look and Motoyasu said he wouldn't. He needed to respect his father's privacy. Another sigh comes out from the person beneath his touch.

Okay, maybe just a little glance wouldn't hurt...

Motoyasu isn't exactly sure what he expected to see, but the instant his gaze falls upon Naofumi's form, a strange warmth blooms in his chest. Watermelon colored fireworks spark off in his heart. Naofumi's skin isn't particularly pale, but it's not a distinctly dark tan either. It's glossy from the water in which he previously resided. The shimmer glazing his neck and shoulders is prettier than what Motoyasu thinks it should be. There are blotches of pink on his joints, natural accents, and he's sitting on his legs. Feet are folded underneath his behind and his toes are wiggling a bit. The image before him seems inappropriate but beautiful. Naofumi's tender movements as he breathes are relaxing. They're simple, yet visually stunning. From the way his neck is flushed with the red of strawberries to the way water trickles down the meek hills of his backbone. 

Motoyasu swipes the hand-towel lower on Naofumi's right side, soap like that of a paint brush's residue. His blanketed fingers come very close to the lush skin of his hip. The gentle curve of his bone is endearing and Motoyasu is tempted to ignore that centimeter distance. His desire to pet this fragile piece is lighting up the heat within the tips of his digits. His eyes catch a droplet trail slowly down Naofumi's back further and  _ further and _ —

Motoyasu drags the towel back up once again. He's embarrassed to be looking at father this way. And to top it off, a large query settles inside him. For what reason is he even ogling him like this? Father would be rather upset if he knew. He should stop, he  _ needs  _ to, but then why couldn't he?

Motoyasu had been sure he only had eyes for Filo and he believes he still does ( _ he believes _ ). Apparently, not even that could hold Motoyasu back from acknowledging Naofumi's quite attractive shape. Every limb and surface maybe isn't unique in its own way, but the texture and outline of father's body reminds him of honey. He's a little toned, but nowhere near muscular. He's quite lithe, actually. Motoyasu wonders if father in the alternate timeline was this soft despite his cold nature. Ironic as it might be, the idea is intriguing. 

He cleans Naofumi's left side, coursing back to his spine and discreetly massaging into it. The blonde can't help but marvel at the small moan he elicits.

"Mmn..." It's a little repressed, but genuine. Motoyasu swallows, adam's apple bobbing in his attempt to moisturize his throat. 

He likes it, likes that it's him who's pleasing father this way. So like a puppy being praised for a trick, every little moan and sigh has him wagging his invisible tail. Excited and encouraged to satisfy, he presses and searches for every knot in hopes of loosening up his father. A particularly stiff area is dug into by Motoyasu's sturdy knuckles. He feels the exterior deepen as though he's molding a precious sculpture. 

"Ah-" A small squeak that soothes into an exhale. Motoyasu feels his heart quicken as something hot fills his lower abdomen. The room is sort of humid, but he suddenly feels prickling on the skin of his biceps. He peers up at Naofumi from his narrowed eyes and a slight shiver runs through him. 

Motoyasu can't get a good perspective of the other's expression, but he does notice the bright blush across his cheek and cartilage. The tips of Naofumi's ears are ignited in a passionate scarlet. The curl of his left ear and the small plump of his lobe look incredibly inviting. Motoyasu thinks he would certainly not mind welcoming his tongue to caress it. Even just to nibble on the flesh is an indulging thought. He's eager to see what response such action might have to offer. But as adorable as father's innocence is, he cautions himself to not disrupt Naofumi's calm nature.

Just maybe, someday, father will be comfortable and trusting enough around Motoyasu that he might allow this kind of teasing. 

"M-Motoyasu, I said not to look..." The spear hero snaps back into focus, fully realizing now that he'd been distracted. And this picture, has him holding his breath. Naofumi is shyly looking over his shoulder, lips pursed in light chagrin. His discontent with being stared at in his bare state is made very clear to Motoyasu, contributed by the furrow of his brows. He isn't remarkably peeved by Motoyasu's salacious gaze ( _ not salacious, just a special interest _ , the blonde parried in his own mind), just flustered at the attention. His eyelashes are long, shading his glimmering emerald eyes. Though his head is turned in the spear hero's direction, his irises are sheepishly looking away. The wet tips of his black tendrils similar to dewdrops, dripping down his neck. One falls from his bangs and slips down his cheek; a false tear.

And,  _ oh _ , how greatly captivating was this sight to behold. Is this what they call, 'Star-Struck'?

"M-Motoyasu..."  _ Distracted again. _

"Sorry, father! It's just..." Motoyasu nips at his bottom lip.

"Just what?" Naofumi is doe-eyed with confusion. A short pause extends before—

"Father...your body is so alluring!"

"E-Excuse me?!" It comes out as a yelp as the blush on Naofumi's face spreads like wild-fire. The other male gapes at Motoyasu, twitching vehemently. 

"You have to be careful around women, father! They may only try to deflower your supple body! There're dogs out there, I say!"

"W-What?! P-Please, stop saying things like this!"

Motoyasu only continues to cry out about the terrors of lecherous ladies who only wish to take his father's body, and Naofumi is helpless to stop him. Every retort and shake of his head resides useless for the blonde was set in his ways. Naofumi pulls his clasped hands close to his sternum.

"Still! I told you not to look!" He uses a hand to push away at Motoyasu's cheek.

"Sorry, father!" Motoyasu can only look aside with some semblance of humility, cheeks burning a heavy crimson.

**Author's Note:**

> (the title is a lyric from the song "Say So" by Doja Cat cus i was absolutely tired and uncreative)
> 
> Yall i tried something new and uuhhh it didn't go well. this was my sad first attempt a somethin kinda sensual and i honestly dislike it for various reasons BUT  
> BUT BUT BUT  
> I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR THESE TWO
> 
> if yall aint ever read The Reprise Of The Spear Hero....THEN U NEED TO NOW  
> NAOFUMI AND MOTOYASU ARE BASICALLY HUSBANDS IN THAT SERIES ITS BLOWING MY MIND-
> 
> i literally cant make this shit when i say they act like fckin husband and wife to each other while parenting their lil baby filolials like i-
> 
> they're literally the cutest thing wtf i love them, like when i first saw this pairing i was like "yikes, hell no" cus in most of the main verse motoyasu is a shit to naofumi but in Reprise of The Spear Hero?????? Motoyasu is super protective of him??? and naofumi cooks meals for him in return????? and motoyasu ONLY listens to Naofumi????? and Naofumi likes to get Motoyasu's opinion and reassurance on things???? THEY'RE LITERALLY MARRIED WITH KFC CHILDREN-
> 
> SO GO READ REPRISE OF THE SPEAR HERO (and if u cant get the first volume of the light novel, read the manga online, its not as good, but it does a good job of suming up the story while keeping a decent amount of the juicy bits, not all, but still) just be mindful of Motoyasu's rather *ahem* intense perception of women. but honestly if ur reading this im assuming thats not something thats gonna stop u so *shrug*
> 
> i want to write something else for these two again, it's going to be much softer, lots and lots of fluff, since fluff (besides angst) is my "home" genre. i rlly want to write something better than this for them though so, hopefully i can get to that soon but it'll probably be a while. Anyways, this will have to suffice for now :(
> 
> (also before i forget, i for some reason fcking STRUGGLED with their characterization??? like their dialogue?? so i resorted to a tactic that would best help me, so if it sounds a little weird or like some kind of translation....its bc im fckin stupid and for some reason couldnt figure how to have them word certain statements??? hopefully the problem clears up when i write something else for them thats a little more dialogue centered, idk but shit had me trippin) (the humor i used seemed fitting considering the whole "dont open ur legs" thing Motoyasu tells Naofumi)
> 
> Edit: FCK i forgot to check the dialogue from the book, ya know what, fck it, whatever-


End file.
